The Organization goes to WalMart
by TheOriginalFangirl
Summary: What happens when the Organization goes to Wal-Mart? A lot...based off of the fun things to do at Wal-Mart. Yet again, I was bored when this was written.


The Organization goes to Wal-Mart.

Xemnas paced back and forth as he glanced back at the bulletin board's post. Most of the posts had been complaints. He saw that most of the complaints were about material possessions such as iPods and CDs. He stopped pacing once he thought of a solution. He walked over to the intercom and announced that there would be a meeting.

The team portaled in the Round Room and took their rightful seats. Xemnas took a breath and made the following announcement; "Friends and Namine, Kairi and Riku. I have read your complaints and acknowledged them. I have taken out a loan of ten thousand munny and we shall all be going to Wal-Mart to buy the following items-" Xemnas was cut off by the team's cheers. Everyone silenced themselves when Saix cleared his throat. Xemnas continued.

"We shall not buy anymore items than what is needed, am I understood?" Once Xemnas finished the whole team began to buzz about what they were going to get. Xemnas over heard Luxord talk about an entertainment system with five interchangeable DVD drives. Did such a thing exist?

"We will leave in an hour, meet me at Nothing's Call and then we shall head out." Xemnas announced. "Saix come with me; we need to make a list." Xemnas and Saix left the room, while the rest of the Organization chatted amongst themselves.

Before it was time to go Axel gave each member, save Xemnas and himself, a 'special energy drink'. The team quickly drank the glass that they had been handed and left for Wal-Mart.

~~At Wal-Mart~~

Xemnas stood as his team looked at the giant Wal-Mart sign. He then handed out a list to each member. The eager members split up in an instant only leaving Xemnas and Axel. Axel got a devious smile on his face as the sliding doors opened once more letting him in to his play ground.

~~With Axel~~

Axel finally found the first item on his list, a hairbrush. "What does that freak thing I have, bed head? Ooh, that little terd…" Axel trailed off. If this would have been a cartoon a light bulb would have appeared over his head, for a bright idea crossed his mind.

Axel portaled to the light switches and turned them off. He then went to intercom and pressed the button. "Join the Dark Side, Xemnas!" He shouted. He could hear the customers shriek and squeal. He chuckled with excitement. He then turned the lights back on and watched the customers through the glass. He couldn't see Xemnas but he knew that he was freaking out. Xemnas hated the Star Wars jokes. And that made everything all the better. He then pushed the button again.

"Anyone who wants some fun please head over to isle eight and challenge the man with long silver hair to a light saber duel, thank you." He laughed again and saw a few kids were actually going.

~~With Roxas~~

Roxas was walking down the aisles when he saw an old man reading a Hallmark card. He ran up to the old man and said; "Grandpa?! Grandpa, you're alive! It's a Christmas miracle!" The old man stared in confusion. "Excuse me?" The old man said. Roxas blinked and then started crying.

"First Axel rejects me then you Grandpa! Oh the horror!" Roxas ran off and saw a woman with a shopping cart. He walked over to the cart as she turned to look at an item that was on sale. He took the cart a few feet away and she turned to see Roxas with her cart. She ran up to him. "Hey that's my cart!" The woman yelled. Roxas turned and said; "Uh, no it's not." She glared at him and then security walked by. "What seems to be the problem?" The security officer asked. Roxas then spoke up. "This lady tried to steal my cart!" He said pointing at the woman. The security officer looked at the woman and told her to move along. "Not without MY cart!" She replied. Roxas looked offended.

"What are you talking about, lady? This is MY cart." He said. The woman then explained to the officer what happened and Roxas ran.

Roxas ran all the way to the toy aisle. He finally stopped once he saw a Dora the Explorer doll. He took it out of the package and set it out in the open. He then hid behind a corner and peeked out to watch people pass by. Eventually a teenage girl walked by and picked up the toy, Roxas then jumped out and yelled; "Swiper no Swiping!" He ran and took the toy from the girl.

Roxas ran to the boy's clothing aisle and hid in a rack. He waited for twenty minutes until a boy with glasses came by. "You're a wizard, Harry!" Roxas screamed. The boy jumped and examined the rack. "You're still a wizard Harry!" Roxas said. The boy then pushed aside the clothes and Roxas took off in the opposite direction.

~~Back to Axel~~

Axel was still in the intercom room when suddenly he thought of another bright idea. He pressed the button and waited a minute.

"Attention Wal-Mart shoppers…I tooted." He released the button and watched as an employee looked in confusion. Axel then portaled to a dog and grabbed him. He found a leash and strapped it on him.

~~Back to Roxas~~

Roxas ran to the school supplies and grabbed a bunch. He then ran back to the little boy in the boy's clothing department and grabbed his arm. "We're going to be late for Hogwarts!" Roxas said as he ran into a wall. He hit it head on and fell down backwards. The boy ran off without a word and Roxas laid there on the cold floor.

~~With Xigbar~~

Xigbar was walking in the men's department and saw a trench coat and pimp hat. He put them on and walked up to a tall teenage boy.

"The pig is in the pin." Xigbar whispered in the teenager's ear. The boy turned around and Xigbar handed him one of his sniper guns. "Use it wisely." Xigbar whisper then walked off.

~~With Zexion~~

Zexion was in the frozen aisle when suddenly he saw a can of whipped cream. He ran to the can and popped open the top. At first he was going to eat it but then he saw a bald man and felt sorry for him so he went up to the man and pressed down and the top. The can released the whipped cream and the man turned to face Zexion.

"I felt sorry for you since you didn't have hair like mine." Zexion said. The man grew angry and Zexion ran he eventually found himself next to Axel who had a collie next to him.

"What are you doing with the dog?" Zexion asked.

"It's going to help me find Saix, since they're related and all, you know." Axel said, waving his hand in the air as if to swat away a fly. Zexion nodded and took the leash from Axel. He unhooked the clench and the collie ran away.

"Lassie, come home!" Axel yelled as he ran after the dog.

~~With Luxord~~

Luxord came across an employee and stopped next to him at the checkout.

"Excuse me sir," Luxord said in a panic-y tone "I seem to have lost my son do you think you could call him over the loud speaker?" The worker nodded his head and asked for Luxord's 'son's' name. "Sir Squiggles." Luxord said confidently. The employee looked at him with a look of confusion. Luxord began to panic then the worker as for the boy named Sir Squiggles to come to register ten. Luxord looked pleased as he walked off in the opposite direction.

~~With Larxene~~

A woman with her two year old child walked by a tin trashcan when suddenly Larxene jumped out. "What are you doing near MY trashcan?! Can't you see that this belongs to Larxene the Grouch?!!" She yelled in an irritated tone. The woman grabbed her child and ran. Larxene slunk back into her trashcan with a satisfied look.

~~With Vexen~~

Vexen found a giant smiley face costume and a whip in the Halloween aisle and tried it on. He soon found a really expensive TV that a young couple was looking at. He saw the price and whipped it. "ROLLBACK!" He hollered. Vexen then ran to the price above the PlayStation 3s and whipped it again yelling "ROLLBACK!"

~~With Saix~~

Saix didn't know what had come over him but he had a sudden urge to play dead. He quickly ran to the ketchup and grabbed a bottle. He then ran to the children's aisle and smeared it on himself. He laid in the floor acting dead as little kids and their parents panicked. Soon a security guard came to see what happened and Saix took off running. He eventually stopped for an oncoming tricycle which Zexion was riding. "The British are coming! The British are coming!" Zexion yelled. Saix continued running.

~~With Marluxia~~

Marluxia grabbed a bag of skittles and threw them in the air. "TASTE THE FREAKIN' RAINBOW!" He yelled. A woman walked by him and he shoved a tootsie pop in her mouth. "How many freakin' licks does it take, huh lady?" He asked as the woman ran away. Marluxia turned to grab another piece of candy when Vexen came out of nowhere and whipped him. "Ha! ROLLBACK!" He screamed as Marluxia laid on the floor.

~~With Xaldin~~

A bunch of little girls were all gathered in a circle around the Barbie aisle. Xaldin was in the middle with a lance to the throat of the Princess Barbie. The little girls were sitting there crying as Xaldin made threats.

"If any of you little brats even think of telling you parents then the doll gets it!" The girls wept as Xaldin barked out threats against the Barbie's life. Eventually he demanded two hundred munny for the Barbie doll. One of the little girl's parents came to the aisle.

"So you told, eh?" Xaldin asked. "Well then, off with her head!" Xaldin slightly moved his lance and with that the doll's head rolled off. Xaldin laughed manically and ran off with the beheaded Barbie.

~~With Saix~~

Axel walked by the dog food aisle only to find Saix tied to the shelf by a leash. Axel went to go see him when unexpectedly Saix started to bark and growl. Axel thought that Saix was just playing so he reached out his to unhook the leash. Saix bit Axel and growled some more. Axel soon got Saix to let go then he portaled out of Saix's aisle.

~~With Xemnas~~

Xemnas was trying to find the rest of his members. So far he had everyone but Axel, Saix, Lexaeus, Xion and Marluxia waiting for him outside of the store. An employee had told Xemnas that the Organization was band from Wal-Mart affective after the team was found and had exited the premises.

Xemnas walked into the bathroom and found Lexaeus standing in the corner singing.

"POKEMON! IT'S A BATTLE WIN OR LOSE IT'S THE FRIENDS YOU MAKE IT'S THE ROAD YOU CHOOSE! YOU GOT THE RIGHT STUFF, SO MAKE YOUR MIND UP, FIND THE COURAGE INSIDE OF YOU! IF YOU'RE STRONG YOU'LL SURVIVE SO KEEP YOUR DREAM ALIVE IT'S THE BATTLE FRONTIER, POKEMON! BE THE BEST YOU CAN BE AND FIND YOUR DESTINY! IT'S THE MASTER PLAN, THE POWER'S IN YOUR HANDS!! POKEMON!"

"Lexaeus!" Xemnas said. Lexaeus turned to face his superior and was still singing. "Come on Lex, we have to go." He pulled Lexaeus out of the bathroom and tried to find the others.

Xemnas found Saix and led him on the leash to find Xion trying to emulate Madonna by using two funnel cones. He then led Saix, Xion and Lexaeus to find Marluxia. They found him in the candy aisle throwing all of the candy into one big pile.

"I KNEW IT! I knew Candy Mountain was real!" Xion spouted as she ran to the pile of candy. Xemnas ran after her and grabbed both of the members. Now all that was left was Axel.

Xemnas led the members to the security room and searched through the footage. He finally found out where Axel was, McDonald's. He took what little portion of the team he had with him to the built it McDonald's. He tied Saix to the pole and told the still singing Lexaeus to watch them.

Xemnas looked around and saw Axel placing his order. He walked up to the Flurry of Dancing Flames and tapped on his shoulder. "Yes?" Axel said as he turned around. "Oh, it's just you Xemnas."

"Come on Axel, we need to go now." Xemnas walked back to the Luna Diviner and the rest of the members that weren't outside. With Axel following Xemnas led the way out.

~~The Castle that Never Was~~

The members were lined up once they were sober and were being questioned.

"Who knows what did this to all of you?" Xemnas asked.

"I bet it was drugs." Demyx said.

"Wait, were you even affected?"

"My body rejects drugs, so maybe that's what did it. Someone drugged us."

Demyx looked at Axel and the team's eyes followed. "Well, Axel?" Xemnas said.

"Heh," Axel breathed and ran as fast as his gangling self could. The team followed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I read something on dA about this guy getting kicked out of Wal-Mart for a bunch of stuff that he did and it was sooo funny! So I looked up some more fun stuff to do and used some of those. All props go to the people who thought of these. And I don't own any of the characters mentioned.**


End file.
